Silence of a Lost Heart
by Scourge-Sama
Summary: She stared at the little green boy in front of her with awe, as he jammed the needle into her arm with sheer, brute, force.
1. Caught in the Moment

1Disclaimer:// I do not own Invader Zim in any way, shape, or form. Nor, do I own anything produced directly, or indirectly from Nickelodeon international. Nor, do I own the lyrics to ANY Green Day song produced . . .

They just made nice little . . . Intros to what would come in the chapter. This takes place in high-school, when Dib and Zim are more accepting of one another. - **Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. **( Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. Author, and Illustrator)

_I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever know. _

_Don't know where it goes, but it's only me, and I walk alone._ **_-The Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Green Day._**

**Chapter one:// Caught in the Moment**

_'Mmmeehhh . . . I still want to sleep . . . Knock it off . . . ' _the lump commanded in his hideaway of blankets. Still, the alarm chimed on, its annoyingly happy tune of WREN WREN WREN!!! Nonstop. The teenager slowly peeled back the comforter that kept his body heat hostage, and waved his arms for a bit, blinded somewhat. All seemed blurry and foreign without his glasses . . . His hand finnaly came to rest on the alarm button, clicking it to the 'off' setting._ 'Why can't more things have an off switch? Like Gaz?' _he asked himself, reaching for his glasses. He perched them on the bridge of his nose, and stood up, stretching. _'Might as well get up . . . I'll be late for school . . . ' _he said, once again inside his head. He slowly ambled to the bathroom, and stripped himself of his clothing, climbing into the shower.

Around fifteen minutes later, he stood in front of the fridge, wearing a blue, shirt with a silver blah face on it, and black jeans. He also wore a black cloak over it. For no apparent reason, he was letting the cold air penetrate his still-wet, solid black hair, put back in a scythe-like formation. He grabbed some orange juice, and set it on the table. "Mmm. Gaz?" he asked, looking around for his sister. He let out a sigh, deducing she had alredy gone to school without him. He looked up at a cabinet, and strode to it, taking a cup off the edge. He poured in the juice, and took a long, breathless swig, and downed it in one gulp. He yawned hugely, and rubbed at his goldenrod eyes. He shook his head, and started out the door, not even bothering to put the juice away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DIB! SIT DOWN NOW!" Mz. Bitters screamed at her pupil, her eyes scanning the room.

The 15-year-old looked up, and quickly took his seat. He glared at the green-skinned boy, sitting across the room for no apparent reason.

"Now. As I was saying, class, we have a new student. Her name is Aluesonor." the old hag said, looking to the door. A black and white husky stepped inside, attached to a black collar, that a fifteen-year-old held in her hand. "This is Aluesonor. She is blind. Now . . . Anything you want to say before you sit down? And after this moment, I don't want to hear another peep out of you!" Mz. Bitters said with an aggressive air to her voice.

The new girl, a brown haired, fair-skinned girl, shook her head, and gripped the collar of her husky. Her left eye, was a vivid green color, like an emerald. The right one, was a medium grey, the color of steel. She wore a black cloak, covering a black tank-top. Black jeans covered her legs, and black military boots clipped on the ground. On her neck, was a deep, midnight-blue choker of a crescent moon, with black swirls, and a black cloth wrapping it around her neck.

_'Great . . . Another Emo . . . ' _Dib thought to himself.

"What . . . IS THAT BEAST!?" the green-skinned boy shrieked, pointing at the husky.

Dib twitched, glaring at Zim. "It's a DOG." he said, looking back at the girl.

Aluesonor released her husky, and let her wander. "This is Moonrunner . . . She's my seeing eye dog." she said, her voice shaky.

_'Hmm... I feel bad for her...'_ Dib thought, in his head, of course.

Moonrunner slowly slunk to Zim, and sniffed the air, snarling, and growling. She continued on, to Dib, and sat beside him, sniffing the air once again. This time, she barked, wagging her tail happily.

"Now... Go to your seat... IF you can find it." Mz. Bitters said, with an evil glint in her eyes.

Alue bowed her head, and snapped her fingers. Moonrunner stood up, and bounded to her mistress's side, and stood beneath her right hand. Alue took a hold of her collar, and let herself be guided to the seat behind Dib.

Zim glared at Alue, and shivered, watching Moonrunner intently. "What's wrong with your eyes? They look perfectly fine to me." he asked, now glaring back at Alue.

Alue turned her head in Zim's direction, and sighed. "I looked into a telescope aimed at the sun when I was two." she explained.

Dib glared at Zim, and clenched his fist. "Will you stop prying into other people's business?" he asked, rather rudely.

"DIB, ZIM! BE QUIET!" Mz. Bitters commanded, a roach crawling up the side of her face.

"Yes ma'am!" both boys said, practically yelled, sitting up straight.

"Good. Now, as I was saying, the sun will eventually blow up, casting us in darkness, and doom. Dooooooooooommmmm. Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom..." she said, spacing off.

Dib cast a quick glance at Alue, and then to the clock. "Almost time for lunch..." he said to himself. Realizing that Bitters was in another one of her spacing lectures, he turned to the new girl sitting behind him. He looked down at his hands, and then up at her. "So... Is that a husky?" he asked, looking down at Moonrunner, who whimpered.

Alue nodded her head, and smiled, joy playing across her face. "Yeah." she said, her quiet voice barely above a whisper. "Erm... If I can ask, what's your name?" she asked.

Dib smiled, and looked back at Alue. "My name's Dib. What do you want me to call you?" he asked.

Alue smiled again. "Just call me Alue, okay?" she asked.

Dib nodded, and looked back up at the clock. Then, the bell rang. BRRRIIIINNNGNGNGNGNNGGN!!! It screamed.

"... Doom, doom, doom, doom... Now, off to lunch.. You're all bothering me." Mz. Bitters commanded. All the students stood up, and raced out the door, spare for Zim, Dib, A blonde boy, and the new girl.

Heya! How was this chapter? I wrote it, listening to just Green Day. Soooo... Please rate! Any comments would be greatly appreciated. Just not flames... Please. - **Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. **( Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. Author, and Illustrator)


	2. All Lies

**Chapter 2:// All Lies**

Disclaimer:// I do not own Invader Zim in any way, shape, or form. Nor, do I own anything produced directly, or indirectly from Nickelodeon international. Nor, do I own the lyrics to ANY Green Day song produced . . .

They just made nice little . . . Intros to what would come in the chapter.- **Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. **( Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. Author, and Illustrator)

_I beg to dream and differ_

_From the hollow lies.- **Holiday, Green Day**_

Dib looked back up at Mz. Bitters, and stood up, slowly. A blonde haired, squinty-eyed boy wearing a brown shirt, and jeans strode to Alue. "Why are you talking to HIM? He's crazy! Don't ruin your reputation while you still have it." she said, reaching for Alue's shoulder.

Moonrunner snarled, and started barking furiously, revealing her pointed, yellow, fangs. The blonde stepped back, and raced out of the room, screaming. Alue knelt beside her dog, and slowly stroked her head. "Good dog!" she praised, scratching between the husky's ears.

Dib clenched his fists again, the knuckles growing white. He looked down at Alue, and sighed, kneeling beside her. He, too, reached out for Moonrunner's head. Moonrunner looked at him, through her sapphire blue eyes, and barked happily. Dib then began to stroke her head, gently. "She's a beautiful dog." he said, looking up at Alue.

Alue smiled, and nodded her head. "Yup." she responded, standing up. "Moonrunner, c'mon, girl." she commanded. Moonrunner slipped under Alue's right hand, and started walking forwards.

Zim gripped the edges of his desk as they walked by. "Wait... How do you know she looks pretty if you can't see!?" he asked, standing on his chair.

Dib cast a death glare at Zim, and twitched again. He walked out the door, silently, his fists clenched tighter. _'Why can't that idiot just leave her alone!?'_ he asked himself.

Alue seemed to watch Dib leave, before turning back to Zim. "I know, because I think she is in my mind." she said, with a kind tone. She followed Dib, and released Moonrunner. "Fetch." she commanded. Moonrunner barked, and walked forwards, down the hall. Alue followed quietly.

_'Why do I feel like this!?' _Dib asked himself angrily. _'I just don't understand it... Well...' _he thought. _'She IS pretty... WHAT!? I can't let some GIRL I barely know do this to me... I have to be strong... Alone...'_

"Um... Dib?" Alue asked, stepping forwards.

Dib whipped around, and let out a sigh of relief. _'Good thing I didn't say any of that out loud...' _he thought. "Yes? What do you want?" he asked, silently hoping that didn't come out sounding rude.

"Are you alright?" Alue asked, her eyes showing true concern.

Dib slowly nodded, and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah... I'm fine. Sorry I left like that." he apologized. "It's not like me to do that..."

Alue smiled gently, and stood in front of him. "You don't need to apologize." she said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Erm... Shouldn't we be going to the cafeteria?" she asked, taking back Moonrunner's collar.

Dib nodded his head, and grinned. "Alright... But... It's like Michel said... Are you sure you want to ruin your rep by sitting with me?" he asked, once again hoping it didn't sound rude.

If it did, however, Alue took no notice. "You were the first one to talk to me, so... Yeah. I'm sure. Besides, I shouldn't be popular just because of what I look like." she stated simply. "But first, I need to stop by my locker. My lunch is in there." she said, turning around.

Dib nodded, and followed Alue, quietly. "Erm... If you DID look into a telescope at the sun, then that would have to be one powerful scope." he said, stepping in her footsteps. Alue grinned, and nodded her head. "Yeah... It was like one of the ones you'd find in an observatory." she said.

"That explains things..." Dib said, looking at all the locker numbers.

Alue nodded her head, and stopped at a locker... Locker number 152.

Short chapters, I know... Yet, this time, it's for a time-lapse. Joy. -Sighs- Sadly, my mother wouldn't let me go out trick-or-treating this year, because I didn't wake up the day before! So, I wrote this chapter expressing my... Erm... Frustration at myself. Yeah, that's the word. Once again, I'd like you to rate this chapter. And, once again, no flames... Please... I have issues with fire now... Ever scince I read a book about a girl orphaned because a fire burned down her house... - **Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. **( Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. Author, and Illustrator)


	3. All the Truths

**Chapter 3:// All the Truths**

Disclaimer:// I do not own Invader Zim in any way, shape, or form. Nor, do I own anything produced directly, or indirectly from Nickelodeon international. Nor, do I own the lyrics to ANY Green Day song produced . . .

They just made nice little . . . Intros to what would come in the chapter. This chapter, takes place about... Three months after Dib met Alue, so now, it's winter. Spree. More joy.

- **Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. **( Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. Author, and Illustrator)

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last...- **Wake Me Up When September Ends, Green Day**_

_'Not this again...' _Dib pleaded inside of his head. He slowly opened an eye to glare at his alarm clock. "Oh.. That's right..." he said, groggily. "It's Saturday..." he pulled back the blankets of his bed, and stretched, yawning. He shook his head, and tried to remember WHY he had to get up this early in the first place. "Wait a sec... It's not just Saturday..." he said, looking out the window. "IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF BREAK!" he exclaimed happily. He looked back at his clock, and a note beside it that read,

OY!!!

Dib, don't forget; You have a date today at three.

Love,

Dib.

Dib read it over quickly, and grinned. "That's right..." he exhaled, racing to his closet. "I have to go to her house, meet her parents, and then, we're going to a fancy restaurant... I think... What do I wear!? Is it even FORMAL!?" he asked himself, looking back at his clock. "Good... It's only nine..." he said to himself. "That ought to give me some time... Mabey, I can clean my room..." he said, looking all around at the walls. They were covered in old pictures, and articles from years past. In a corner, was a desk, with a strange looking object sitting innocently on it. Dib sighed, and looked back up, going to take a shower. He stopped outside the door, and looked up, thinking. _'Mabey Alue was lying about being blind... I mean, she doesn't need a brail typing thing, and she can draw well...' _he thought. He shrugged, and pushed open the door, dwelling on his thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LONDON!!" a high-pitched squeaky voice screamed. "LONDON!! HELP MEEEE!!"

"I'm SO happy! Our little Aluey is going on her first date! It's just so..." a sixty three-year-old woman with many a wrinkle, and grey hair said, bursting into tears.

"It's alright, Mary. Calm down." a bald sixty-year-old commanded, gripping onto his grand-daughter tighter. "And Aluesonor, hold still!" he commanded again.

Alue sighed, and nodded. "Yes, sir... And... It's just a friendly erm... Get together!!!" she said, struggling out of her grand-father's arms, and landing on the living room floor. "Mom and Dad are still in New York, huh?" she asked, standing up, and brushing herself off.

The old man nodded, and looked up at the stairwell. "They won't be back for quite some time." he announced.

Alue sighed, and nodded, starting up the stairs. "If you need me, I'll be in my room... Kay?" she replied, looking back at her grand-parents.

The two nodded, and went back to holding each other.

Alue rolled her eyes, raced the rest of the way up, and into an isolated bedroom, collapsing on the queen-sized bed in a corner. She sat up, and snapped her fingers. Moonrunner crawled out of the closet, a white hanger in her mouth.

"What's this?" Alue asked, taking the hanger. She got a comical grin on her face, and leapt off ger bed, hugging Moonrunner tight. "Thanks girl!!!" she exclaimed, racing to the closet. She pulled a black dress off the floor, and grinned, holding it to her chest. "Perfect..." she said, racing to her bathroom.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gaz!? Did you take the last soda!?" an angry Dib asked, scowling at his purple-haired sister, who was once again, playing her Game-Slave.

"So what if I did? What are YOU gonna do about it? Get your girlfriend Alice to beat me up or something?" she asked, not even bothering to look up from her game.

Dib twitched, and clenched his fists again, and strode out of the kitchen, and past his father, who was home for once.

"Son! What are you doing wearing a collared shirt?" a man in a white lab-coat asked, standing up from the desk in a corner.

"D-Dad!? You're home!!!" Dib exclaimed, blinking. He shifted his weight uneasily to one side, and rubbed the back of his head. "It's... I'm getting together with a friend of mine, no big deal..." he said, starting to stride to his room.

"YEAH! HIS GIRL-FRIEND!" Gaz screamed from the kitchen.

At this point, Dib smacked himself in the head. _'Thanks a lot!' _he thought.

"A GIRL-FRIEND!? I must meet her immediately!" Dib's father yelled out in shock, and surprise. He rose from his seat, pointing at the ceiling. "Let's go! Gaz, come over here!" he commanded.

"No! Dad, that's not really... I give..." Dib growled, looking at the door. "Thanks Gaz..." he muttered.

Gaz walked to the living room, and twitched. "Do I HAVE to go!?" she asked.

"Come now! This... Girl might have a younger sister you could play with. Now, lets go!" he said, ushering the two to the door.

Dib looked at his watch. "Erm... Dad? I'm not supposed to be there for another three hours." he said, looking up at his father.

Professor Membrane shook his cloaked head. "No problem. That leaves more bonding time!" he said, opening the door.

"B-but.. She said to call before-" Dib started, but was cut off.

"Here." Professor Membrane said, handing a cell-phone to Dib. "Call her, and tell her we're comming."

Dib twitched, and nodded his head, taking the phone. He shivered, and dialed the number.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alue!! Don't do it! That's practically SUICIDE!!" a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, eight-year-old screeched, watching her sister unwrap seven war-heads.

"Calm down, London! I just want to know if I can handle it, still!" Alue commanded, about to put them in her mouth. BRING!! BRING!!

"I GOT IT!! I GOT IT!" London screamed, leaping for the phone.

Alue stood up, and quickly picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Awww... I wanted to get it.. Who is it!? Who is it!?" London pestered.

"Hold on... LONDON! SHUT UP!" Alue roared.

"Yes ma'am!" London said, growing quiet.

"Now... Who is this?" Alue asked, putting a hand on her little sister's head.

"Erm... Alue? It's Dib... My father came home sometime last night, and well... He erm... Wants to meet you and your grand-parents..." Dib said, barely keeping himself from stuttering. "And... He wants to meet you NOW. We're on our way."

Alue blinked, and twitched. "Alright... Lemmie... LONDON!! GO AWAY!!!" she screamed at her sister, who was tugging on her jeans.

"Y-yes ma'am!!!" she yelled, racing off to her room.

"Erm... When will you be here?" Alue asked, rubbing at her arm.

"NOW." Dib said, lookign up at Alue's large house.

Alue slammed the phone on the receiver, and raced down the stairs; an incredible feat for a girl wearing high-heels. She got to the last step, and fell flat on her face, twitching. The doorbell rang, and Alue struggled to get up.

"I GOT IT!! I GOT IT!" London screamed, leaping on Alue's back, and diving to the door.

"NO YOU DON'T, YOU LITTLE!!" Alue screamed back, grabbing her sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dib had an ear pressed to the door, listening intently. He raised an eyebrow, and stepped back. "Erm... Things aren't usually this chaotic..." he said, stepping further back so he was behind his father and sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alue had pinned London to the ground, her curled hair over her face. She twitched, and hovered over her sister, with a snarl on her face. London too, twitched, and started to gnaw on her arm. "What are you doing!?" Alue asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yes? Oh! Hello, Dib!" Alue's grandfather, Tony, said, opening the door wider. "This must be your Father and sister, right? Please, come in." he said, opening the door even wider.

"Thank you, sir." Professor Membrane said, striding inside with Gaz and Dib following him.

"You aren't trying to gnaw your arm off like a trapped coyote, are you!?" Alue asked, a confused look on her face.

"Erm... This is Aluesonor, and London..." Tony explained, nudging both girls in turn.

Alue blinked, and sprang off her sister at her grandfather's touch. "Erm... Heya..." she said, waving.

"Oooohhhhh... Alue's in trrroooouuuubbbbbllleeeee." London teased, standing up.

"Can it." Alue said, through her smile, teeth clenched. She leaned over, and kicked her sister. And if you've ever tried something like that in a dress... You'd know it was incredibly difficult to do without attracting attention.

"Pleasure." Professor Membrane said, extending a hand to Alue.

"Dad." Dib hissed. "Did you forget what I told you!? She's blind!"

Tony looked from Alue to Dib, and then to London. "You aren't blind! None of my little girls are blind!" he exclaimed.

Alue looked as if she was about to say something, but blushed, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I knew you were lying! You didn't need Moonrunner for any 'Special Project' at school!!!" Tony said, flicking Alue in the head.

XDDD I ate a pack of really flipin' sour candies half-way through this chapter, and so... That's where I got the suicidal war-heads idea. This chapter is bigger than the rest, 'cause it's the funniest. DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN!!! I figured out the 'undo button at the top of the edit thingy!! It erases woorrddss... Once again, I'd like you to rate this chapter. And, once again, no flames... Please... - **Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. **( Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. Author, and Illustrator)


	4. At This Rate, We'll NEVER Leave!

**Chapter 4:// At This Rate, We'll NEVER Leave**

Disclaimer:// I do not own Invader Zim in any way, shape, or form. Nor, do I own anything produced directly, or indirectly from Nickelodeon international. Nor, do I own the lyrics to ANY Green Day song produced . . .

They just made nice little . . . Intros to what would come in the chapter.

- **Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. **( Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. Author, and Illustrator)

_One light, one mind, flashing in the dark _

_lighted by the silence of a thousand broken hearts,- **Minority Green Day**_

Alue fell back, and quickly stood up. "I-I can explain!!!" she yelled, a hint of urgency in her voice. "Moonrunner has a very bad heart condition, in which she could die at any moment." she explained, PATHETICALLY, while looking down at her pet.

Dib twitched, and smacked himself in the head. "I should've known you weren't blind!" he yelled, looking up at Alue, and ignoring how pathetic she sounded.

Alue, however, refused eye-contact. She instead looked at the ground, and realized something. "Wait... Where's Grandma?" she asked, looking at Tony, her Grandfather.

He bent down, and whispered in Alue's ear, "I sent her to our room so she didn't embarrass you too much."

Alue grinned, and let out a low sigh.

Gaz twitched, and glared up at Alue. "Got any video-games around here?" she asked.

London looked over at Gaz, and at her Game Slave. "That the new Game Slave?" she asked.

Gaz looked back up from her game, and nodded. "Yeah, so?"

London ran behind Alue, pushing her foreward, so she nearly fell, and ran to the coffee-table. She picked up a small item, and raced back to Gaz, pushing Alue again, so she DID fall.

"LONDON!!" Alue screamed, breaking her fall with a hand. She slowly got to her feet, and smacked London in the side of the head.

Tony shook his head, and sighed. "Here we go again..." he muttered to himself.

Dib raised an eyebrow, thinking. _'Mabey I DID overlook THAT... But still...' _he thought.

London smirked, and pulled a small, blue, cord from her pocket. "Wanna connect?" she asked Gaz, holding it up.

"YOU have a connecter cord?" she asked, holding her Game Slave up. "Sure. Why not?" she asked.

"Good... I told you, Daughter, that you'd make a friend." Professor Membrane said to Gaz. "Now, run along and play."

"C'mon... We can go upstairs to my room!" London said, racing upstairs. Gaz slowly followed, her Game Slave and the cord in one hand.

"HA! Back in my day, we NEVER had any video-games, or anything video scince Disney came around!" Tony said, thinking way back.

Alue sighed, and rolled her eyes, heading to the stairs.

"Now, you young wippersnapper, be careful. I don't want you breaking those high-heels you bought." Tony commanded to Alue.

"Grandpa, I'm more coordinated than LONDON." she said, starting up. A loud, cracking sound shook the air, as Alue fell, breaking one of her high-heels in the process.

Dib ran to where Alue was about to fall, and caught her. "More coordinated, huh?" he asked, a comical grin on his face. _'I guess I can forgive her... For NOW at least...' _he thought, as he set Alue back on her feet.

Alue rubbed the back of her neck, and looked to Dib. "Eheheheh... Thanks... I owe you." she said, bending down, and taking her shoes off. "So much for that..." she muttered. "C'mon... I think we'll be here a while." she said, looking back to her Grandfather and Dib's Father, who were conversing about science from way back in the day.

Dib grinned, and nodded his head. "Alright." he said, looking Alue up and down for the first time scince he got to her mammoth house. She wore a spaghetti-strap, black dress, that came down to her knees. Her hair was curled, somewhat, and she had done her make-up. "Wow..." he muttered to himself.

"Mmm? Come again?" Alue asked, looking down at him. She was nearly half-way up the stairs.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing." Dib said, sheepishly. He wore a collared shirt, that had short sleeves, and black corduroy pants. He raced up to meet Alue, and looked up at the three doors above. "What do those go to?" he asked.

"The closest, is my sister's room. The one in the middle, that's Moonrunner's room. Yes, she has a room to herself. Mostly to get away from London. And the furthest one, that's my room." she said, reffering to the only closed door. As the pair walked past London's room, you could hear the beeps, and clicks of the Game Slaves.

Alue stopped, and looked into her sister's room. "Everything alright in here?" she asked. Her eyes drifted to a bedside table. "IS THAT MY LAPTOP!?" she screamed. "YOU LITTLE!? YOU STOLE MY LAPTOP!"she stormed inside, and took the laptop from table. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO-"

"Alue, I'm busy. Go away." London said, not looking up from her game.

Alue twitched, and stormed back to the hallway.

Dib was leaning on the banister, listening to the conversation the two men had below them. He looked back at Alue, and grinned, stepping away. "Does your Grandpa always talk about 'Back in his day?'" Dib asked.

Alue sighed, and slowly nodded her head. "It gets annoying. C'mon..." she said, striding to her bedroom door. She pulled a key from above the doorframe, and unlocked it. She walked inside, and flipped on the switch. It was fairly clean, with the occasional sheet of music lying around. "Sorry, it's not usually like this." she said, sitting on her bed in the corner.

Her room was painted black, but had wolves, dragons, and unicorns painted in blue, red, green, and purple auras on the walls and ceiling. Stars dotted her ceiling and upper walls, and dark clouds crowded near the floor. In another corner, was a small case, that had some 200 CD's stored in it, and a desk beside it. In another corner, was a black door, painted like the rest of the room, and a window with the black shutters closed.

"Oh... My... GOD... Who painted this!?" Dib asked, looking around her room in awe, shock, and surprise. He NEVER expected it to look so wondrous.

"I did." Alue said, looking up at her ceiling. She strode to the light-switch, and flicked it off.

"Alue!? What're you-" Dib started to ask, but looked up at the ceiling. The auras glowed, as did the stars.

Alue strode to Dib's side, and grinned. "Neat, isn't it?" she asked.

"Neat's an understatement." Dib said, sitting on the floor.

Alue sat beside him, and lay down on the carpet. She closed her eyes, thinking.

Dib looked down at her, and then back up at the ceiling. "It's incredible..." he whispered, playing with her hair.

Alue sat up, and crossed her legs, thinking.

Suddenly, her door burst open, shining light on the two. "What cha doin', Alue?" London asked, curiously.

Alue and Dib both raised their hands in response to the light. "LONDON!!! OUT!" Alue roared, standing up, and slamming the door shut in her sister's face. She found her way back to Dib, and leaned against him.

Excuse dearest Alue's excuse... I know it was pathetic, but... It shall be explained later. Once again, I'd like you to rate this chapter. And, once again, no flames... Please... - **Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. **( Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. Author, and Illustrator)


	5. Behind the Dog Suit

**Chapter 5:// Behind The Dog Suit**

Disclaimer:// I do not own Invader Zim in any way, shape, or form. Nor, do I own anything produced directly, or indirectly from Nickelodeon international. Nor, do I own the lyrics to ANY Green Day song produced . . .

They just made nice little . . . Intros to what would come in the chapter.

Looksie!! BIIIGG time-lapses. This takes place in the spring of that year.

- **Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. **( Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. Author, and Illustrator)

_Nice guys finish last,_

_When you run out of gas._

_???Green Day_

"Aluesonor, Dib, stand up. NOW." an angry Mz. Bitters commanded, looming down upon Alue.

"Ma'am?" Alue asked, her head going to a side.

A disgruntled Dib slowly stood up, and leaned against a desk.

"You and Dib have been assigned to care for this egg." she said, handing out a small, chicken egg. "If it cracks, you both fail, and have to take the year over again." she said, looming down on the two of them.

There was a crunching sound as Keef bit into his egg. "It tastes... GRRREEAAT!" he said, standing up.

"KEEF. You have to take the year over." Mz. Bitters said, with an evil glint in her covered eyes.

Dib sighed, and rolled his eyes, sitting back down, while Alue took the egg.

"Y-You mean, I can't stay with my friend, Zim?" Keef asked, petting an old squirrel.

There was silence for a moment, then, "NO."

Alue shook her head as she tried not to laugh. There was a ringing sound, and everyone stood up at once.

"Get out of my sight..." Mz. Bitters commanded, pointing at the door. Alue looked back at Dib, and waited before striding to the door, the egg cradled in her left hand, her right on Moonrunner's collar.

"Well... This is the stupidest project I've ever had." Alue complained. "Even NEW YORK schools are better than this!!!"

Dib smiled to himself as he looked over at Alue. She let Moonrunner go, and stopped walking, pulling a small, cardboard box out of her backpack. She set the egg down in it, and put it back in her near-empty backpack once they were outside.

"Well, this won't be SO bad." Dib said, brushing Alue's hand lightly. Alue looked up, and slipped it into Dib's.

"Hopefully not." she muttered, looking back at Moonrunner, who was sitting down, looking at the fence with big, wide eyes. A green dog-head popped over the iron-grate fence, and landed on the side-walk. In it's paw, was a cupcake. It took one look at Moonrunner, let go of the cupcake, and hugged her chest.

"I love you." it said, while Moonrunner tried to back up.

Alue blinked a couple of times, and lept at the green dog, trying to pry it off Moonrunner's chest. Dib followed suit, but neither were able to ger it off.

"Wait a minute..." Dib said, pulling a quarter out of one of his pockets. "Want a quarter?" he asked the dog.

It looked over at him, then at the coin, and shouted, "SHINY!" before snatching the quarter, and flying over the fence in a puff of smoke.

Alue twitched, standing in silence. "Erm... Dib? What... Was.. THAT THING!?" she asked, obviously in distress.

"Well... Remember how I told you Zim was an alien?" he asked. "Weeellllll, that 'DOG' was his robot. It's a little... Stupid." he explained.

Alue was in silence as she pondered this thought. "But.. What did it want with Moonrunner?" she asked, truly curious.

"I don't know." Dib replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Moonrunner lay on the ground, all four paws into the air.

–

"GIR! Did you get the dog hairs I asked for?" an angry looking Zim asked from behind an odd looking jelly blob.

"YUP!" Gir said, holding up a clear jar with a few black hairs.

"Excellent... MUHUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!" Zim roared.

Gir joined right in with his high-pitched squeaks.

"Now then..." Zim muttered, whipping the jar out of Gir's paw, and opening the cap. He poured the hairs into the jelly, and watched as a large shape began to take place. He began to laugh again, more evilly than before.

AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Sorry you guys!!!! I haven't had any time to update, what with Basketball, Honors classes, and my friends banging on my door every three minutes! Sorry, about the short chapters, too. But, I have a great idea in place.. Once again, I'd like you to rate this chapter. And, once again, no flames... Please... - **Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. **( Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. Author, and Illustrator)


	6. I Have RETURNED!

**Chapter 6:// I.. Have... RETURNED!!!**

Disclaimer:// I do not own Invader Zim in any way, shape, or form. Nor, do I own anything produced directly, or indirectly from Nickelodeon international. Nor, do I own the lyrics to ANY song produced . . .

They just made nice little . . . Intros to what would come in the chapter.

I HAVE DECIDED TO ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS HERE!!

Avatarjk137://

Question: Are you blind?

Answer:// No, I am not blind. I just needed to use that for Alue.

Question:// Why is Alue pretending to be blind at school!?

Answer:// Yoouuu'lll sseeeee. -Shifty eyes-

Question:// Evil planning?

Answer:// Yesh. Yesh, he ish.

Question://Is Zim going to make a huge evil Irken dog-thing?

Answer:// Maybe. You'll need to read the fanfic. ;)

- **Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. **( Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. Author, and Illustrator)

_See the never ending story,_

_come with me to the gates of dawn._

_Gates of Dawn Secret Garden _

Alue yawned in class the next day, the egg in a glass cage. "This is easy..." she muttered to herself. She gazed up at the celing, counting the tiles on the roof.

"Alright class. Today is show and tell. First off we have- Zim." Mz. Bitters said, pointing at Zim.

Zim slowly stood up, receiving a glare from Dib. He cleared his throat, and held up a leash with a small, green dog on the end. "This is my... Dog, Gir. He's much better than you FILTHY EARTH mutt!" the class was silent for a moment. "I LOVE THIS ROTTEN DUST-SPECK, CALLED EARTH!" he added. The entire class spare for Dib and Alue went nuts clapping.

"Alright.. Now, Alue is up." Bitters said, sending a glare to Alue. "For my show and tell," she started, standing up, with Moonrunner and walking to the front. "I brought in my old camera." she said, pulling out a small, disposable camera. "I took many pictures. I'm done." she said, stalking back to her seat. The class went BALLISTIC this time.

"DIB. Get up there." Bitters commanded.

Dib strode to the front of the room. He cleared his throat, and began a long-winded speech about how aliens exist and all that stuff.

Nearly an hour later, he was interrupted by a loud banging sound as the door burst open. A scrawny girl of 16 stood there, with short purple hair, and an evil grin. A black cat with red eyes sat at her feet. She wore a black and purple striped shirt, with an almost Irken sign on the front. She wore black jeans, and had large, black, eyes.

At the sight of the cat, Moonrunner went insane. She started barking like mad, and tried to drag Alue out of her sea. "MOONRUNNER. CEASE. POLEVRUE FRON SIT." she commanded. "STAY." Moonrunner sat, and stayed where she was, silent.

"Hi! My name's Tak!" the new girl said, happily.

Dib twitched, and stood there like an idiot. "T-Tak...?" he asked, about to pass out.

"You know her?" Alue asked, eyeing Dib.

Dib slowly nodded, fighting away his shock. "I thought you..."

"Vanished? Died?" Tak asked with a hint of menace in her voice.

Zim had fallen asleep, and was drooling on the desk. The cat zoomed to sit on his head, and poked at him with a calw. Zim gave an ear-peircing scream as he shot awake. "Ehh!? What!?" he asked, afterwards. Seeing Tak, he screamed again. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-" he started, but a hand had covered his mouth. Dib was standing beside him.

"Shutup..." he commanded.

Alue released Moonrunner's collar, and watched Tak walk to Mz. Bitters. A slip of paper passed from Tak's hand to Mz. Bitters, and Tak sat just beside Dib's desk.

"Dib. Sit down." Mz. Bitters commanded, watching a stunned Dib sit in his desk.

Alue leaned back, twitching. "This is new... Never told ME about another girl..." she muttered to herself, bluching slightly.

"Don't feel intimidated by me, whats-yer-name." Tak said, looking back at Alue. "I won't take your precious Dib. He's alredy mine." she hissed.

Dib blinked in suprise. _'GIRLS FIGHTING OVER ME!? WOW!' _he thought.

I HAVE DECIDED!! Short posts, but!! More often! IT'S PERFECT! And, once again, no flames... Please... - **Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. **( Aluesonor Ceezane Castillo. Author, and Illustrator)


	7. What the HELL?

1**Chapter 7:// What... The... HELL!!??!**

Disclaimer:// I do not own Invader Zim in any way, shape, or form. Nor, do I own anything produced directly, or indirectly from Nickelodeon international. Nor, do I own the lyrics to ANY song produced . . .

They just made nice little . . . Intros to what would come in the chapter.

Now, I want an anser, bub! -Pokes in the stomach- Do you think I'd be a good writer, if I put my heart and soul into it? Thankies! -Rubs poked spot-

MUHUHUHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!! If you are currently readin' mai newest chapter, then you'll instantly know that mai move was a sucsess!!! And, WE. HAVE. INTERNET!! -Dramatic music- Anywho... I'd figure I'd state why these next few chapters might be a little depressing... o0;;; First off, my boyfriend dumped me about a week after I wrote this first chapter, (On April Fourth. ;;) so that's one good reason. The second reason, is that a /second/ boyfriend who /I/ asked out dumped me, again, just three days after I went out with him. (Note to girls; MEN. SUCK. -I am Scourge, and I approve this message!- Scourge------ 3) Yeas, soo... ON TO THE CHAPTER... Hopefully, if I don't decide to put more gar-bage here. -Fancy French word- Oh! And I'd like to state, I'm workin' on a WWII project fer meh Social Studies class. -Nods-

Annnnnnddd... I still need to do it on the 26th. TTTT I can't find any maps on the battle of Kursk from mai schools library books...

- **Scourge. **( Scourge -Yeash, I changeded mai name again. This way, Alue won't seem so much like maiself. - -;;.- Author, and Illustrator)

_I pledge allegiance to the underworld,_

_One nation under dog here, of which I stand alone._

_For peace in the crowd, _

_The song that gets the mold. _

_With that it's out, _

_Singled out, _

_The only way I know!_

_Minority- Green Day _

A low, deep, growl escaped Moonrunner as she sniffed the cat sitting in front of her. She let out a bark, followed by a snarl, and sat beside Alue. Alue glared at Dib, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Dib let out a yip, thinking,_ 'Damn... Alue's scary...' _

Zim twitched, a hand put to his chin. His shoulders shuddered with a perfect plan... One he could put part two into place now...

Tak smirked, her hands folding under her chin as she gazed at Dib. She looked back up at Mz. Bitters, feeling her hideous gaze on her back. "Sorry..." she apologized, not one second before the lunch bell.

"Get out of my sight... ALL OF YOU!" Bitters roared, as most of the students stood up, spare for Alue, who remained sitting. Dib looked at her curiously, and allowed a hand to stretch far enough to hover above her head. He withdrew almost instantly, feeling a shock pass through his fingertips. He gulped, and raced out of the room as fast as his legs could carry him.

Once in the hallway, Dib stopped, looking over his shoulder, waiting for Alue. He shook his head, deciding it would end badly, and turned back to the crowd, running right into Tak. He fell backwards, into the lockers, and looked almost fearfully up at the girl hovering over him. "Y-You're supposed to be dead..." he muttered, eyes wide.

Tak only grinned, a hand resting under Dib's chin. "Not quite..." she whispered, sliding her face closer and closer until she was leaning her forehead against Dib's. She gently slid ever-closer, and rested her lips against Dib's, in a kiss.

Dib gulped, frozen to the ground as his mind fought through the fog that overwhelmed his senses. _'Let me go!'_ he wanted to scream, his face twitching. He felt a prick in his arm, as if he was getting a shot at the doctors.

Then, his world went black.

------

Sensing Dib and Tak gone, Alue slowly got to her feet, hand on Moonrunner's collar. "I... I think you'll have to really guide me now." she said, jokingly as the pair began to step outside. Moonrunner looked up at her mistress, wishing she could help. "Now... Where's that bastard..." Alue growled, looking at the heads of the people she passed.

It wasn't until she was in the lunch-line did she spot Dib sitting beside the 'new' girl, apparently talking. Alue narrowed her eyes again, and trudged out of her spot in the rapidly growing line. She sighed, and released Moonrunner's collar as she passed the two, whacking both in the head as she passed. '_One more place I'll never sit again_...' she thought, looking around the crowded lunch-room. Dib ignored the hit, silent, as Tak stood up. She snarled, raising a hand to the back of Alue's head. However, before she could do a thing, a small, pink-clad hand halted her assault. Zim stood there, blue contacts narrowed as he glared at Tak. He looked back at Alue with a curious glance, and picked up her wrist.

"Pathetic humans... Don't even realize when you're being attacked..." he growled, marching to his usually, empty, table. Dib's eyes were huge with shock. He was flabbergasted, sitting with his eyes wide, mouth open. Moonrunner, confused as well, padded behind Alue, her tail hanging limply to the ground.

All eyes were on the walking pair. Alue flicked her brown white-streaked hair, usually kept behind her ears, in front of her face making a curtain to separate her from the rest of the world. She concentrated on nothing but the feet in front of her. The steps came to a stop, and Zim sat down, beckoning his 'follower' to do the same.

Tak let out an annoyed Ppfft... as she sat beside Dib again, and began to chat aimlessly as if she was human.

Alue took her place at the table, confused looking. She pulled her hair back behind her ears, gazing down at her empty hands, by which now, Zim had released. The eyes on them slowly began to turn away, and the usual clamor of the lunch-room began again. Zim folded his hands under his chin, and watched Alue intently. She looked up, meeting his gaze with her own, and shook her head, a small laugh escaping her.

"What do you find funny?" the Irken asked, eyebrow raised.

Alue shook her head, looking back up as Moonrunner lay her head in her mistress's lap. "It's just that... You expect me to do a trick..." she stated, without meeting Zim's gaze.

"Zim expects no tricks..."

Alue smirked a familiar smirk. "Alright... You want something from me; what is it?" she asked, looking back up.

"Zim requires nothing... Zim needs no help from a WORTHLESS, PATHETIC HUMAN!!" he spat. He shook his head, realizing this might not have been the right thing to say to her. "I can help you, you know..." he whispered, bending down to speak in her ear, instantly correcting himself. .

Alue's head whipped up, as she slowly began to stroke Moonrunner's massive head. "And /I/ don't need any help from /you/..." she growled in response.

"You need more help than you realize..." Zim whispered back to her.

Alue shook her head, once again, refusing.

Zim got a forlorn look on his face. "I can exterminate your... Competition..." he added.

Alue once again, looked down at Moonrunner, who looked up at her mistress. "... I... Don't..." finnaly giving in, she replied. "YES. Get RID of her... Just when I'm /FINNALY/ happy, she comes, and screws my entire life up! It's /OBVIOUS/ he's fallen for HER..." she began, eyes beginning to fill with tears once again.

"Excellent..." Zim began, his hands folding behind his back. "Now then... Hold still..." he said, a wild grin stretching his wild features as he appeared to pull a small syringe out of thin air. Before Alue could do anything more, he stabbed her in the shoulder, and in one quick movement, released its yellow-green contents into her arm.

Alue gave a yip of fear and pain as she watched the needle.

"Don't worry... It's not what you humans call... 'Meth'... Nor is it Crack, Coke, or... Any other drug that I'm aware of... My work here, is COMPLETE. Shoo shoo!!" Zim stated, rushing her off.

Alue whipped around, about to ask what the substance was, but Zim had mysteriously vanished. She unconsciously rubbed her arm, looking down at the skin, paled somewhat.


End file.
